


Six Trillion Years And A Night

by iAmCastielHearMeRoar (jhooopie), Murasakino6Hana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Character Death, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mute Castiel, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Public hanging, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhooopie/pseuds/iAmCastielHearMeRoar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasakino6Hana/pseuds/Murasakino6Hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was unnatural. Black wings mean certain torture and death. Since Castiel's wings first showed black feathers, he was kept hidden. He was tormented and tortured. He was sure that soon his life would run out- and then known rebel Dean Winchester is placed in the cell with him. The men converse in their one-sided way, and form a bond. How will these two overcome adversity and find freedom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Trillion Years And A Night

Castiel has spent night upon night and day upon day in his darkened cell, alone whenever he was not accompanied by his tormentors. Since he was young- since his birth- Castiel has been kept locked away. See, he has black wings. No angel has black wings. Cas is different, and different is dangerous. 

At first, it was only Cas's father who would "visit". Chuck would bring a horse whip. Cas knew when he was still an infant that he must try to hide when he heard the heavy boots on cold, hard stone, a slither of leather on rock trailing behind. Chuck would come to the bars of Castiel's cage, banging them, taunting the angel inside. "Show your ugly face, you worthless piece of shit!" He would scream, the smell of alcohol trickling from his breath and stinging Castiel's nostrils. "You cause so much trouble! Why couldn't you be normal!?" Cas knew that if he waited any longer, his life would be in danger, so he scrambles out from behind rock, his skin pulling painfully around his bones. 

"I apologize, sir. Please, forgive me, sir." Cas stutters in a small voice, careful to avoid eye contact. 

"Bullshit! You ain't sorry for anything you've done; sitting there with that smug little face of yours! You are so damn disrespectful! I oughta teach you a goddamn lesson!" Castiel cowers in the corner, his wings so tightly against his back they might disappear. 

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." He squeaks. Cas squeezes his eyes shut as the door is unlocked and slammed open. He tries to fold his wings even tighter, as Chuck always goes after them first. Piles of black feathers litter the floor from previous beatings, and the little angel finds himself wondering how they haven't fallen off. 

As Chuck enters, his wings ( which remind Castiel of a thing called "toasted marshmallo" that he saw the guards eating once) spread wide in a display of anger and dominance. Salty tears begin to track down the five-year-old's gaunt cheeks even before the diminutive man reaches him. He crouches into a small ball, muscles tightening in anticipation of the beating. 

A muscular arm swings down, whip in hand, striking the little boy across the wings, drawing blood with the first blow. Castiel can't help himself- the pain of the new wound on top of less recent ones causes him to howl in agony. And that was his mistake. 

Because, you see, Chuck did not like when Castiel made noise when he was being beaten. The man delivers another lash as he screams, "How many times do I have to tell you, you little shit? SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" The innocent, bloody angel knows he should do as told, but as the beating continues, his silent crying is interlaced with pitiful groans that resemble the words, "Please, no."

"Don't talk back, you fuckin' pussy!" The large man roars before storming from the enclosure. Cas knows better than to attempt leaving his prison. But, if he was terrified before, this is a whole new level of fright. Chuck has never left like that. What fresh torments will his father bring back?

The fully-grown angel brings in one of the shiny, sharp things the guards carry. Those hurt more that the whip... Chuck presses Cas against a wall, and thee child whimpers. "I. Will. Not. Allow. You. To. Speak." The brown-haired man says, seething. "I wish you were never born!" And with those words, Chuck reaches into Castiel's small mouth, grabs his tongue and slices it off with one clean swipe. 

From that day on, Castiel was rendered mute. 


End file.
